Beyond the Years
by Medjke
Summary: Years ago, Lion-o had lost a dear friend long before the explosion of Thundaria. Now there are new ThunderCats to be found. Could Lion-o's friend be one of them? Could Lion-o's friend honestly survived? Rated for safety. This is my first writing! Pl
1. Memories Away

I don't own Thundercats, the song or anything that can make me money. Don't try to sue me, 'cause you'll get nothing. I don't really have anything. They may be out of character, but oh well. I chose to write this story and they will seem out of character since I haven't watched ThunderCats in years. The only ones I own are Jaguara, Banglador, Snarfette, and Malison. Please read and review!  
  
~*~ I "Come on Lion-o! I know you can do it!" yelled a young voice to her playmate. A young boy, no more than seven, of wild red hair came bounding into view panting hard as he reached his goal. The old Catenae tree had been around Thundara since the Eternal moon had last appeared. A young girl the same age as Lion-o giggled as he performed a comic victory salute while gasping for air. Lion-o smiled at her, grateful that there was someone his own age to play with. The ThunderCats were too old to play and the Thunder kittens were too young. The young girl, now to his left, was the perfect age to play with. He laughed as a sudden warm wind blew her long brown and black hair into her face. Her yellow-brown eyes gleamed as the same wind knocked it out of her eyes, but unfortunately, into her mouth. She spat her hair out of her mouth as her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"That was fun Jaguara, but we should be heading back to Cat's Lair. Snarf and Snarfette will be furious that we were gone so long." The young girl, Jaguara, nodded in agreement, thinking of how Snarfette was furious last time they were gone for such a long time.  
  
"My father will be waiting to give us our lessons, too," Jaguara thought out loud, then grew a smile across her face, "I'll race you back Liono!" She took off running towards Cat's Lair, Lion-o giving a yelp of protest before shooting off after her. He continued to run after her, voicing his opinion of the run until she was out of sight. Sighing, the young lord of the ThunderCats tried to run faster, but instead slowed down to a walk. 'One of these days,' he thought, 'I'm going to beat her.' He smiled as he visualized his winning victory, but the vision was cut short as a loud scream from Jaguara sounded ahead of him. Picking up speed, he raced towards the sound, realizing a moment later that Cheetara and Jaga had caught up with him from an unknown location. They quickly sped past him in their rush to save the young girl from whatever caused her to scream. Jaga was visibly upset and that scared the poor boy even more, even though Liono knew Jaga was only scared for his daughter's life.  
  
As Lion-o reached the scene, he cried out to Jaguara, knowing it was too late. Her unknown captor was already too far-gone to be stopped from stealing her. From the captor's green arm, Jaguara gave one last shout before the pain inflicted forced her into sleep. A small tear rolled from her closed eye. /I ~*~  
  
Lion-o sat up in a cold sweat, already trying to banish the images from his mind. Panting hard, he calmed himself down before he sorted out his thoughts. He was no longer a boy of seven, but a man of 25 who had grown strong and brave. When he had calmed down, a transparent man appeared in front of his bed, as suddenly as he awoke from his dream. The man was Jaga, Jaguara's father and Liono's mentor that had passed away on the journey to Third Earth, but stayed with Liono in sprit.  
  
"Lion-o, I bring you news. There are other ThunderCats out there. You must start to look for them."  
  
"But Jaga, how do I find these new ThunderCats and how many are there?"  
  
"You will know when you find them. Use the magic cloth and the sword of Omens to aid you. Have Cheetara search for them. Look in the past. Remember I will always be with you, Lion-o."  
  
~*~  
  
Jaga smiled. His daughter would soon be reunited with the ThunderCats and the peace talks could begin. The ThunderCats and the Moon Thundarians would be one.  
  
~*~  
  
In a cavern home located on the other side of the Desert of Shining Sands, a young woman also of 25 sat up straight, her long black and brown hair jolted into place as her yellow-brown eyes scanned the small room, looking for attackers. Her sharp ears perked up as a small whimper came from the other room. She sighed before getting out of bed, her slender body moving easily, and jogging into the other room where two young Thunder- kittens woke up to the storm, the thunder outside frightening them to their wits end. The Thunder-kittens were sitting up; both slightly whimpering when one suddenly bolted towards the dark haired female as another clap of thunder shook the small dwelling. The young child buried herself in the woman's leg, her brown spotted-blond hair covering the rest of her head. Though she was only three, she in all honestly looked to be of the Cheetah species on Old Thundara. The other child, though still in bed, gave out an involuntary shiver, forcing his white and blue fur to stand up straight. Despite his nine-year head start over the younger girl, at times it was hard to remember that he was twelve when you look into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Jagger, the sound is scary!" Cried the child before turning her now red and brown eyes at the woman.  
  
"I agree with Malison on this one, Jaguara! That last one was close!" The white child yelled from his perch on the edge of the bed. Jaguara smiled warmly at her two young charges, both which she adopted since she had been taken from Old Thundara. She gave an involuntary shudder, not from the thunder that chose then to sound, but from the memory of her seventh year. She smiled again before picking up Malison and walking over to the bed that had the other child.  
  
"Why don't I sing you two a song? Would you like to hear a song I knew a long time ago?"  
  
"Yeah!" came Malison's cry.  
  
"What about you Banglador?"  
  
The kitten smiled for the first time that night. "I'd like that a lot, Jaguara."  
  
Jaguara began to sing a song from when she was a Thunder-cub, one that a certain redheaded boy would join in on his instrument as she fingered her necklace, like she did now.  
  
II wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone /I  
Jaguara smiled again as she looked down at the two sleeping children. Easing off the bed, the young woman slid Malison into her own bed with a kiss to the young girl's forehead and another to the boy's as she lifted the covers to his neck. Quietly, Jaguara slipped out of the small room and closed the door. Sighing she turned around, only to be stopped by a questioning glare from a female snarf, one who had been taken shortly after Jaguara and before the ThunderCats could return to Cat's Lair.  
  
"Jaguara, what are you doing up?" the old snarf's eyes softened as she answered her own question. "You had a dream, didn't you? One like your father's.that is why you're up and have tended to the children before they had even started to cry." She looked up at her own charge, which was now a young woman, and gave "the look" that all mother figures manage to give to their own charges. Jaguara sighed. "You see Snarfette, it was like this."  
  
~*End of Chapter 1*~  
  
Well how was my first story? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Comments? Ideas as to how this story should go? *Winces* Flames? Please be nice. 


	2. To Help and to Search

Yay! A new chapter! Tell me what you think! Again I don't own anything thing except MY characters  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
"So there are other ThunderCats? Where are they?" Questioned Tygra, as he leaned forwards in his chair at the meeting, wondering if there were honestly more ThunderCats and if so, what would they be like? Cat's Lair wasn't designed to hold so many. He should know. He designed Cat's Lair, the Tower of Omens and the new Lair on New Thundara. The other ThunderCats mirrored his suspicions and wonderment at the possibility of more ThunderCats. Sure, they knew that there were hundreds or maybe even thousands of Thundarians still out there, but ThunderCats? It seemed impossible, but if Jaga said that there were other ThunderCats, then there were other ThunderCats.  
  
"Are you sure that's what Jaga said, Lion-o? It seems odd that there are other ThunderCats."  
  
"That's what Jaga said, Panthro." Replied Lion-o, his jaw line firm to emphasize what he said before he turned toward Cheetara. "Cheetara do you think this has anything to do with my dream? The one about the Thundarian girl."  
  
"It's a possibility, Lion-o, not a strong one, but it's possible that she survived and is one of the ThunderCats we are searching for."  
  
"Thundarian girl? What Thundarian girl? And what do you mean it's a possibility that she survived?" asked Pumyra, obviously startled by such a twist in topic.  
  
"The Thundarian girl is.was Lion-o's playmate on Old Thundara. She had a nursemaid as well, named Snarfette, because she was Jaga's daughter. Snarf. She was such a sweet girl...always doing as she was told and behaving properly, snarf...well as much as a troublesome child can...but she still was a good girl. Snarf Snarf." Replied Snarf, sniffing at memories that none of the others seem to possess but he soon grew upset, surprising everyone with a sudden outburst, his small furry hands in fist, not acting like Snarf at all. "If only we could have known! We could have protected her from that blasted roughen! Poor girl."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment before Bengali asked the question that was on all the new ThunderCats' minds. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was kidnapped at age seven by an unknown captor. We tried to rescue her...we honestly did...but we failed..." Cheetara quietly answered her mind seeming to be in another time and place.  
  
"I remember hearing of it, but I can't seem to remember her name." Lynx-o said, his brows up in question and frustration, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Her name..." whispered the Lord of the ThunderCats, knowing no one heard him, "was Jaguara. She was named after the sorceress of New Thundara." Pain filled Lion-o's eyes as he quietly fingered an old worn-out recorder, small compared to the size of his hands, the others in their own conversation. He lifted it up to his lips, memories smothering him as he played a tune that no one recognized. Only one person knew the song, and who knew where she was.  
  
~*~  
  
Deep in the dark pyramid, on the other side of what looked to be a well, a sarcophagus rested against the dreary wall, keeping its occupant unresponsive to the scratching outside of its door. The clawing of a small blue and black bulldog became louder, rattling the corpse inside, until the hissing moan from the sarcophagus announced the occupant's awakening from its slumber. The bulldog moved back, allowing its master to pass to the mystic waters in front of him.  
  
"Why have you awaken me Ma-Mutt? What possessed you to drag me from my slumber you flea-bitten canine?" Shouted Ma-Mutt's master, the infamous Mum-Ra. The dog whimpered then barked, moving towards the edge of the pool, beckoning its master to look for himself. Grumbling in distaste at the rude awakening, Mum-Ra moved towards the fountain. Upon first glance, it would appear that a particular group of barbarians wearing a symbol with a cat's head on were discussing something trivial to the mystified mummy. What caught his attention though, was the sudden pain in the eyes of the leader, Lion-o, as they spoke of someone, but the pain was quickly hidden. Now spellbound by the topic, Mum-Ra listened intently at the conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
"If only we could have known! We could have protected her from that blasted roughen! Poor girl..." Everyone was quiet for a moment before Bengali asked the question that was on all the new ThunderCats' minds. "What happened to her?" "She was kidnapped at age seven by an unknown captor. We tried to rescue her...we honestly did...but we failed..." Cheetara quietly answered her mind seeming to be in another time and place.  
  
"I remember hearing of it, but I can't seem to remember her name." Lynx-o said, his brows up in question and frustration, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Her name..." whispered the Lord of the ThunderCats, knowing no one heard him, "was Jaguara. She was named after the sorceress of New Thundara." Pain filled Lion-o's eyes as he quietly fingered an old worn-out recorder, small compared to the size of his hands, as the others in their own conversation. He lifted it up to his lips, memories smothering him as he played a tune that no one recognized. Another moment's silence took hold before the oldest of the ThunderCats spoke.  
  
"And you believe that she maybe alive somewhere?" Lynx-o questioned slowly, moving his head into a tilt as if to study the young lord through his blind eyes. "Yes." Came the simple answer as Lion-o removed the recorder from his lips.  
  
"Do you believe that she is one of the lost ThunderCats that Jaga claimed needed to be found?"  
  
"If she IS alive, then of course. After all, Jaguara was Jaga's daughter.and my best friend."  
  
~*~  
  
That was all the mummy needed to hear before the wheels in his head began to creak and turn. An evil smile crept across the mystified mummy's face as a plan began to formulate and he processed all the information he had already gathered. Now all he needed was to find this girl. Jaguara was it? Well, he would find this Jaguara easily enough. It only makes a bonus that she was Jaga's daughter, but it makes everything worthwhile when he is able to use her against that cursed Lion-o. Turning towards the middle, Mum-Ra lifted his arms, preparing to find this girl, one way or another.  
  
"Ancient Spirits of Evil, I plead for you to show this decaying form the ThunderCat, Jaguara so that I may use her to destroy the ThunderCats!"  
  
Four sets of piercing red eye stabbed through the darkness as if to contemplate whether to grant him his request or not. The eyes brightened a moment later, revealing glints of their shadowed bodies, answering Mum-Ra's call with the action of projecting their red beams into the churning water. The mucky gray liquid swirled, distorting the picture of the ThunderCats to one of a young Thundarian woman moving easily through the skinny ledges and rugged walkways of a mountain base. Mum-Ra watched in awe as she ran, jumped, and glided down the mountain face. She indeed resembled her father Jaga when it came to face. She had young beauty that most would find attractive if she stayed long enough. He watched her firm, athletic figure clothed in humans being jeans, a black shirt and bomber jacket until it disappeared amongst the rocks, only revealing her location when she passed a land marking quite familiar to Mum-Ra. The entrance to the Valley of Chains.  
  
~*~  
  
Her black and brown hair whipped around in the wind behind her as she moved at an expert's pace down the mountain, heading to an unknown location. 'It has to be around here somewhere...' she thought to herself, hoping that the rumors were true. They had to be. The rumors of the ThunderCats being on Third Earth had to be true. There had to the chance of seeing Lion-o again..... Jaguara skipped over a large boulder momentarily loosing her balance as she had when she was a child, her mind clearly on finding evidence to support the rumors, giving hope to her and her chances of seeing them again. She hadn't told the Thunder-kitten or Snarfette of her desire to see the ThunderCats again, as she hadn't told them as to where or why she had gone out. There! The entrance to the Valley of Chains was to her left and the rumored cave of her hope loomed before her.  
  
~*~End of Chapter 2~*~ 


	3. Watchful Eyes and Minds

YAY!!! I made it to chapter 3!!! I don't need to remind you that I only own my characters, nothing else...that includes my new character Maoris.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"Cheetara, do you think that you can use your powers to find Jaguara?"  
  
"I believe that I can. I can at least trace her to the right planet by searching the past." She smiled at Lion-o, knowing that she'll be completely drained afterwards, but she was willing to help find him find Jaguara. This obviously meant a lot to him. He had spent hours a day, everyday for seven years with the girl, but the others had not. Everyone spent his or her own time dealing with separate issues, knowing only her age, her name and that she was Jaga's daughter. Cheetara wondered idly if that was the reason they felt the stinging pain of regret surface every time she crosses their minds. She slid her slender hand through her thick silky hair; letting it fall back into place, before taking a reassuring breath. Lion-o looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Cheetara, you know that you don't have to do this, right?" asked Lion-o slowly, his nervousness evident in his eyes. He wished with all his heart to see his long lost friend again, but as the Lord of the ThunderCats, he couldn't ask Cheetara to do this for him, especially since it pain her to do this each time. Almost whispering, he added, "We can always find her another way..."  
  
She smiled at him, knowing full well just how much he wanted to find her. He had wanted to go after her and find her for years, but his hope of finding his playmate slowly dwindled as he got older, leaving nothing but regret and pain, burying the reminding hope, but not killing it. He had refused to let it die until, as he vowed, he had either found her or her body. Even then, as many of the ThunderCats who knew of this believed, he would refuse to allow her to just be gone. Jaga's spirit knew that he could be stubborn at times.  
  
"Of course I know, but I want to find her just as much as you do Lion-o, so I'm willing to look." The others gave her curious looks, knowing that she, too, had not spent a lot of time with Jaguara, but there was the possibility that she wanted to make up for that by finding the girl and bringing her home. 'Of course, if she did survive, then she wouldn't be a little girl anymore,' thought Snarf as he smiled faintly to himself, trying to imagine her grown up as he watched Cheetara give her premonition.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here. They were here." Jaguara muttered to herself, fingering the old footprint pressed deep into the ground. They were obviously Thundarian footprints, one set she even recognized as belonging to Panthro. These prints, though, were old, almost non-existent and indistinguishable. Sighing, she stood up slowly as wind from the outside entered the cave and blew her hair around her face, effectively destroying the last of the prints, the wind howling as if to mock her. She turned, towards the wind, closing her eyes and sighing again, rubbing her forehead in frustration, as she thought of the other rumors she had heard. There were thousands of rumors, ranging from the ThunderCats being attacked to lava monsters, acid mist, and ancient lunatics to the ThunderCats, blasting off to an unknown universe. This was one of her last few leads since the rumors of the ThunderCats began years ago, just as Malison began to grow her first real teeth. Shaking her head, Jaguara's mind wondered to distant years in the past, mostly to happy memories spent with her energetic young playmate, Lion-o. A smile graced her lips as the memories flowed along with the wind, with the young woman not even realizing that she had began to walk towards her current home, her jacket flying behind her. Her ears perked up in alarm suddenly as a noise behind sounded her, forcing her to turn suddenly, right into the chest of the man with green skin and who stood almost a head taller than her still. He wore clothes of blue and gold, his boots curved at the toes.  
  
"Hi there Maoris....What brings you up here?" her question sounded with a warm smile to the man who had captured her and taken her from her home, Thundaria, against her will.  
  
"I'm just checking up on you, Little One," he countered, his still face showing no emotion, but his eyes showing a smile of their own. "How have you and the children been? How is Snarfette?"  
  
"Everyone's fine, though Snarfette still refuses to speak to you. She's still "slightly" upset with you about kidnapping us and then with my "training sessions"..."  
  
At this, Maoris smirked; remembering of old times when the Snarf female had fought against him and defended Jaguara, and even argued about his table manners. A chuckle escaped his lips as he gingerly felt the back of his head at a spot where Snarfette had nailed him with a frying pan in a more recent argument. He decided to call it her attack and christened the attack "The Frying Pan of Doom," much to the amusement of Jaguara and the kittens. He focused his mind back onto the young woman in front of him, the young woman he had helped to raise, looking amused as he made a daily trip down memory lane. She laughed softly, as he returned to the conversation at hand, but his mind was still elsewhere, but now focusing on a main thought he had had since she had forgiven him for kidnapping her at age eight. The daily vow he kept, one filled with the promise of protection from enemies, friends, and potential mate, burned it's way up as he quietly said his goodbyes to the ThunderCats female and disappeared as suddenly as he appear, neither one noticing the presence of another figure, one that was blanketed with shadows and hid low to the ground, two glowing red eyes flashing as the mentor and his pupil parted ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Ma-Mutt growled at the green man, his master's eyes watching though his own. He turned towards the direction of the female, moving slowly and watching her as she skipped and jumped along the mountain ledges, disappearing once again amongst the rocks and boulders. Ma-Mutt knew this area well, mostly from wandering around when his accursed master had banished him from the pyramid. He knew of her true location and of the Thunder-kittens that resided with her and the old snarf. He also knew that she would not being going home now. She would be heading towards a small hidden waterfall that camouflaged against a thicket of dense trees. That was where he used to follow her and she had tended to his wounds, at which his master believed the children of the Barbarians had done. He could feel his master's demands to follow her as he raced forward, but instead, the clever canine followed another trail, away from Jaguara's spot and towards her home. Hiding amongst the debris of rocks and other things, he watched as two children, one large and one small emerged from the dwelling, carrying a basket. As the girl raced forward, the boy close behind, he shouted a careless goodbye over his shoulder, stating that they were going to find some more fruit. The mutt's eyes narrowed. He smelled mutants near by...  
  
~*End of Chapter 3*~  
  
Tell me how you liked it. PLEASE!!! 


	4. Learning and Wondering

*Blinks* I made it to the fourth chapter...I made it to the fourth chapter! Yahoo! Again. I own my characters...that's it...so you can't sue me...So there!  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
"Wait a minute! So what you're saying is that there ARE ThunderCats in this area, besides ourselves? And you didn't tell us?" Lion-o questioned, a mystified look stretched across his face as he felt a ripple of shock run across his face.  
  
"You must understand, Lion-o, the young woman has only been seen once in a blue moon, as well as the children that accompany her. It was hard enough to identify her as a ThunderCat, especially since she was reported to be wear human clothes."  
  
"Children? What do they look like? And human clothes? What do you mean Angora? What do they look like?" The female galaxy cop sighed in frustration as she battled both of the young Lord's excitement and frustration as she tried to give him as much information as she could within the boundaries of the law. She had been discussing this particular topic with the ThunderCat for the last half an hour, and did not seem to be getting anywhere.  
  
"Lion-o. Calm down. NOW. Or I'll take you in for disturbing the peace. Now as to you're questions. The young lady had two children and a snarf with her. The species were not discernable, but they were positively identified as ThunderCats. The witnesses reported that details could not be obtained because it was dark at the time. The only details were of the young lady's clothes. It was reported that she wore human clothes, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a red fighter pilot's jacket." She took a deep breath. "That's all I can tell you. If you find her, report it in. You can go after her, but she hasn't broken the law in anyway, so I can't. And Lion-o?"  
  
"Yes, Angora?"  
  
"Good luck..."  
  
Lion-o nodded to the young officer, sighing as he turned and walked away slowly. Thoughts filled his head as he processed the new information in which he had just received. Not only were there ThunderCats SEEN on Third Earth and reported to the local police, but sightings matching Jaguara's description were reported. There was also the startling news from Cheetara's premonition that took everyone by surprise. Jaguara was ON Third Earth and as far as the psyche Thundarian knew, Jaga's daughter was still alive. Now the only matter with this recent news was to find her. Lion-o sighed, but he smiled, relishing the thought that he would once again see his long lost playmate.  
  
"I wonder..." Lion-o started, only to be jarred roughly from his thought by a strangely familiar chuckle. His eyes widened for a split second before narrowing dangerously. "That's Monkyian...So the mutants are near by...I wonder what they're up to..." With a final mutter of suspicion, the young Lord of the ThunderCats crept through the foliage, pawing carefully at the ground as to not alert the mutants that came into his line of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
The mutants snickered to themselves as they watch the two young Thunderkittens before them, glancing around as they collected various fruits amongst the bushes and carefully placing it into their half filled basket. The Thunderkittens, though careful, were enjoying themselves. To the three mutants behind them, the children were considered easy prey. Mum- Ra would be very pleased, especially if they, the mutants, could perform such an easy task so quickly for the mystified mummy, ensuring their positions in the graces of the un-dead corpse. The task was considered simple for the mixture of hybrid animals. They were to capture the adopted children of the ThunderCat female called Jaguara as mentioned by the unknown man.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bangalore?"  
  
"Yes Malison?"  
  
"Is Jagger going to be O-tay?"  
  
Bangalore smiled softly at the young girl who had molded herself into his little sister. The young kitten knew something was bothering the fore mentioned ThunderCat, but years of living with Jaguara had taught him to distinguish various signs in his mentor and adopted mother. The current sign told the child that Jaguara did not wish to be questioned on what all in the house knew. Letting out a low sigh, Bangalore smiled while trying to hide what he knew from the young child. "Jaguara is going to be just fine Malison. She's just tired from the Thundarian crystal and she misses her family and friends back on Old Thundaria. She'll be as good as new by the time dinner rolls around....I hope..."  
  
~*~  
  
The rushing water could be heard next to her as the cool water splashed on her hot face, her eyes closed as she leaned on the smooth stones in the lee of the waterfall. From this position, no one could see her unless they traveled along the pounding shower of water. From this position Jaguara could debate and reorganize her thoughts after a long day or a hard blow had been struck to her. The young Thunderian woman sat pondering as she fingered her necklace, one that resembled a collar with a circular object that hung limply across her chest. Her father had warned her of power from the necklace that was still yet to be seen. That time had presented it in her mind as she found herself idly remembering her fifth year alive. Her father, the invincible Jaga, had claimed that the necklace belonged to her mother and was now hers. Jaguara muttered incoherently to herself in a low whisper, one that could only be heard if one placed their ear next to her lips. It was a song. A live powered song that was taught to her be a mystery woman when Jaguara was but an infant.  
  
Ooh hey, yeah  
  
Hush, just stop  
  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
  
I've had enough  
  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
  
But now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
The young woman stood upward silently, still singing to her self.  
  
Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
  
I used to go with the flow  
  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
  
You might think that I can't take it,  
  
but you're wrong  
  
'Cause now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
Defiantly, even to herself, Jaguara walked home, the sun sinking in front of her as she picked up speed and followed, chasing lasting sunbeams along her path as she headed to her dwelling. A few hours of daylight remained before she truly needed to return home, but a persistent feeling tugged with all its might at the back of her mind. Return home was all it said. Return home and protect...  
  
Come on, now  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Here I go, on my own  
  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
  
Here I go, on my own now  
  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
  
Here I go, alright, here I go  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
~*~  
  
Mum-Ra paced eagerly beside his pool of watery filth as one dead eye lolled across its surface, feeding the mystified mummy information of things he wished to see and of the importance of this Thudarian woman. The water churned and rippled, trying to locate her in all time and place, bringing several issues to light that had not been previously planned into the equations. Doubts began to surface as he followed her through her life, until an image captured his line of sight.  
  
The image of a faceless girl in fearsome white was protecting Lion-o as a child. The image defended the young barbarian lord from an unseen enemy before a smaller, brighter light came from to view in its pale hands. The small ball grew larger and no more could be seen until it faded out and the water swirled, revealing the young Lion-o to awaken to his playmate, also a child, and asking pathetically on the occurrences of the strange event. The girl smiled softly to the redheaded boy and whispered slowly that they had received help from "someone special." A hand appeared on her shoulder revealing Jaga amongst the background, confirming the events that he had recently told his own daughter when she had awoken. Mum-Ra spun to face the pool immediately, his crimson cape fluttering in the windless pyramid, as he barely caught the answer to Lion-o's next question. He watched with eagle eyes as Jaga, the rational hero of Old Thundaria, smiled and informed the young lord that if he wished to see the white maiden again, he should keep Jaguara with him.  
  
Mum-Ra smirked in the darkness, the glowing eyes of the ancient spirits watching him closely as the wrapped figure threw his head back and cackled his evil laugh, quenching any doubt he had, and forcing the black crows along the grounds of the pyramid to scatter along the four winds. 


End file.
